1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for consolidating and analyzing intraday issues related to securities transactions that have been submitted to liquidity destinations, and more specifically to a system for consolidating and analyzing intraday issues involving at least one of disparate systems, multiple parties and multiple liquidity destinations.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various systems exist which assisted in the formulation and submission of securities trading transactions to liquidity destinations, otherwise known as Pre-Trade Systems, collected and processed information related to consummated transactions after the close of the securities market each day, otherwise known as Post Market Systems, and enabled risk and portfolio risk modeling and analysis after the close of the securities market each day, otherwise known as Post Market Analysis Systems. An overview of the trading market is illustrated in FIG. 4. In addition, systems exist that supported intraday risk analysis and modeling but only for those transactions processed through, or integrated with, such systems, otherwise known as Intraday Closed Systems.
The popularity of disparate trading systems, Delivery versus Payment (DVP) or Receipt versus Payment (RVP) transactions and multiple prime brokerage relationships creates a situation where intraday risk exposure from large volume, large dollar U.S. equity transactions is not properly managed by existing Pre-Trade Systems, Intraday Closed Systems, Post Market Systems or Post Market Analysis Systems. These systems fail to address the significant losses that can result from delayed response to intraday risk exposure.
The effectiveness of pre-trade risk management in existing trading systems has been severely limited by the growing use of multiple trading systems by institutional investors to access common pools of capital to affect sophisticated investment strategies. These disparate systems have been limited to managing risks associated with internal transaction flow. Therefore, a consolidated view of risk could only be possible at day's end, after close of the market and then only on a retrospective basis when information from disparate systems could be collected and analyzed.
Institutional clients often use brokers to execute transactions involving United States equities that are physically held and cleared by another broker or custodial bank, via Delivery versus Payment (DVP) or Receipt versus Payment (RVP) transactions. Risk management systems used by executing brokers are generally unable to manage risks associated with these transactions, because they are not integrated with the risk management systems of other potentially involved executing brokers and/or with one or more risk management systems of one or more relevant custodians. As a result, risks associated with such transactions may only be evident after close of the trading day.
Hedge funds and other institutional investors increasingly participate in “away” trades. This means that the trade was done by an executing broker other than the client's clearing firm or prime broker on an agency basis (e.g. securities were bought and sold directly into or out of the clients account) or on a riskless principle basis (the executing broker executes the trade after receiving an order from the investor and then allocates the trade to the investor's account with a markup/markdown or commission. In both situations, the trade is done using an identifier (generally known in the industry as a “Neumonic” or “MPID”) that is different than the investor's identifier but is subsequently allocated to that investor through the Depository Trust Company (DTC) for clearing at the investor's clearing firm. In addition, hedge funds and other institutional investors enter into multiple clearing arrangements with clearing firms or prime brokers. In this situation the investor may have funds on deposit at each firm and each firm actually clears his transactions or he may have a DVP/RVP relationship with one or more of the firms where the trades are transferred (generally referred to in the industry as “given up”) to the firm that will actually do the clearing of the transaction. In all of the above situations, risks associated with transactions may only be evident after close of the trading day.